tulus
by jena florn
Summary: Mencintai dengan tulus, kau tahu bagaimana? Jung Kook tahu. Jung Kook cinta Ji Min; si lelaki manis itu, si lelaki dalam potret itu, si lelaki yang bersama Tae Hyung itu. [jungkook jimin taehyung kookmin vmin]


**Jeon Jung Kook, Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung, Kim Nam Joon (BTS)**

 **Tulus © jena florn**

 **seme!jungkook uke!jimin seme!taehyung**

 **Boyslove. KookMin. VMin. Typos.**

 **Kookie yang tersakiti. Bromance VMin yang kental.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Mencintai dengan tulus, kau tahu bagaimana? Jung Kook tahu. Jung Kook cinta Ji Min; si lelaki manis itu, si lelaki dalam potret itu, si lelaki yang bersama Tae Hyung itu. [kookmin vmin])

* * *

Pertengahan musim panas. Jung Kook berdiri di depan toko yang baru dikunjunginya. Hari itu ia mengenakan kemeja, celana selutut, dan sepatu kets. Sebuah kamera digital mengalung di lehernya. Senyum tipisnya terbit. Jung Kook membidik objek di seberang jalan dengan kameranya.

Sedang Jeon Jung Kook berada di tempatnya, seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah menengah atas sedang duduk di depan toko yang telah tutup. Tas denim di sisi tubuhnya, rompi hitam identitas sekolahnya tersampir di bahu, dan kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan menggenggam ponsel. Sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkat kepala dari si benda persegi panjang yang menyala terang itu.

Langit Seoul telah petang, jalanan kecil di hadapan Jung Kook sudah temaram, kedai dan toko di sekitar mulai menghidupkan lampu-lampunya. Ji Min membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam obrolan bersama Tae Hyung di _chatroom_. Lagi-lagi tidak menyadari kehadiran Jung Kook di seberang jalan. Memberi Jung Kook ruang untuk memotret Ji Min diam-diam.

Jung Kook melihat hasil bidikannya. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar menikmati potret lelaki di seberang sana di dalam kameranya. Lelaki yang tidak Jung Kook duga akan berada di sana, lelaki yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah mencuri hati Jung Kook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jung Kook tanpa suara. Suaranya seolah lebur bersama hembusan angin.

Ingin rasanya ia menyebrang jalan lalu duduk di samping Ji Min dan menanyakan kalimat itu padanya. Tapi bayangan mengenai Ji Min yang akan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut membuat Jung Kook urung.

Jung Kook tetap tidak bisa mendekat dan memberitahu Ji Min perihal kehadirannya.

* * *

.

.

Kali pertama Jung Kook menemukan eksistensi Park Ji Min adalah beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu Jung Kook sedang memotret suasana pagi musim semi dari balkon kamar. Entah bagaimana mulanya, Jung Kook mendapati objek seorang lelaki yang sedang mengayuh sepeda tertangkap oleh kameranya. Lelaki itu melewati jalanan di samping rumah Jung Kook dengan seragam sekolah dan topi baseball yang menutupi rambut hitamnya.

Jung Kook memperbesar gambar di kameranya dan mengamati wajah lelaki itu, meski terhalang topi, tapi Jung Kook tahu; lelaki itu manis, cantik. Rasanya menyenangkan mengamatinya. Tiba-tiba hati Jung Kook menghangat.

Sejak saat itu Jung Kook jadi berdiam di balkon kamar sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia akan menunggu Ji Min muncul, lalu memotretnya.

Awalnya Jung Kook tidak tahu kalau nama lelaki itu Park Ji Min. Dia baru tahu berhari-hari kemudian. Saat itu ada lelaki tampan yang berlari mengejar Ji Min.

" _Ya ya ya_ Park Ji Min!" teriak lelaki itu."Berhenti! _Ya_! Ji Min- _ah_!"

Ji Min berhenti mengayuh sepedanya tepat di samping rumah Jung Kook. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dahinya berkerut.

"Tae Hyung- _ie_? Kenapa kau lari-lari!?" tanya Ji Min. Suaranya cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar oleh Jung Kook.

"Sepedaku rusak! _Ya_! Kenapa kau tuli sekali sih?"

Jung Kook melihat Tae Hyung berlari hingga sampai di belakang Ji Min. Dia lalu memegang pundak lelaki itu untuk bisa membonceng di belakangnya dengan posisi berdiri. Mereka pergi meninggalkan jalanan itu. Meski samar, Jung Kook bisa mendengar tawa keduanya yang perlahan lenyap seiring lenyapnya mereka dari pandangan.

Kali pertama Jung Kook mendengar suara Ji Min. Kali pertama ia merasa dadanya nyeri. Jung Kook cemburu pada lelaki tampan itu. Ia juga mau berinteraksi dengan Ji Min!

.

.

* * *

Pernah di suatu hari Jung Kook duduk di kadai es krim. Ia ke sana usai tanpa sengaja melihat Ji Min di sana. Ji Min duduk tak jauh darinya. Sendirian, sepertinya menunggu seseorang. Jung Kook jadi ingin sekali mendekat. Tapi urung. Jung Kook memilih tetap diam-diam memotret Ji Min dari tempatnya.

Kebiasaan memotret Ji Min diam-diam itu terus Jung Kook lakukan. Hingga ribuan foto Ji Min di laptopnya, puluhan cetakan foto lelaki itu di dinding kamarnya. Entah tepatnya sejak kapan, seperti obsesi gila, Jung Kook candu akan Ji Min. Ia mau terus menerus menikmati rupa elok Ji Min, mengabadikan hadir Ji Min. Jung Kook merasa, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Park Ji Min, si lelaki manis itu.

.

.

* * *

Ji Min duduk di depan toko sambil sibuk memainkan ponsel. Kim Tae Hyung sialan itu menyuruhnya menunggu di sana hingga lelaki itu selesai jam pelajaran tambahan.

Sebenarnya Ji Min bisa menolak, ia bisa segera pulang ke rumah menikmati jus buah dan beberapa camilan yang sering ibunya buat di musim panas seperti ini. Bukannya berdiam di sina dengan perut bergemuruh lapar. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya opsi menunggu bukan hal yang buruk kalau yang ditunggu adalah Tae Hyung.

Bermenit-menit berlalu hingga bayangan seseorang menimpa Ji Min. Ji Min mendongak. Lelaki tampan dengan headband di kepala itu tengah menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya, nyengir konyol dan menunduk untuk menyentil dahi Ji Min. Lalu tertawa senang.

Tae Hyung segera duduk di samping Ji Min. Napasnya masih tersengal akibat lari barusan. Kakinya juga terasa capek. Sebenarnya sedari tadi si kelas Tae Hyung sudah dehidrasi. Tapi dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia malah tetap berlari untuk menemui Ji Min. Tae Hyung tak mau membuat Ji Min menunggu lebih lama.

"Bagus, Tae Hyung. Aku sampai berdebu," keluh Ji Min.

Dari tempatnya, Jung Kook melihat Ji Min berdiri, ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan mendahului Tae Hyung. Ji Min kelihatan kesal. Sedang Tae Hyung kelihatan lelah.

" _Ya_! Kakiku masih sakit tahu! Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar," ujar Tae Hyung.

Ji Min tak mengindahkan teriakan Tae Hyung. Diabaikan begitu membuat Tae Hyung terpaksa berdiri meski kakinya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Ia lari-lari kecil mengejar Ji Min. Segera menabrakkan diri ke punggung Ji Min dan mengalungkan tangan ke leher Ji Min. Membuat Ji Min hampir terjungkal.

"Kau berani minta gendong usai membuatku menunggu?" Ji Min jengkel. Meski Tae Hyung tahu persis itu tidak sungguhan.

"Aku capeeeeeek. Hauuuuuus," rengek Tae Hyung. Tetap menggalungkan tangannya dan menyeret langkah mengikuti langkah Ji Min.

"Aku juga lapar!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pulang dan makan! Gendong akuuuu, Ji Min- _ie_."

Suara Tae Hyung kedengaran seperti orang mabuk. Ji Min tertawa mendengarnya. Ia segera mengangkat Tae Hyung ke punggungnya dan menopang badan Tae Hyung dengan tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tae Hyung- _ie_!"

Tae Hyung tertawa di punggung Ji Min.

"Katamu kau lapar, tapi kau kuat menggendongku?" tanya Tae Hyung.

"Kiramu aku mau menggendong terus? Nanti gantian _dong_!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, kuturunkan kau."

Tae Hyung kian mengeratkan diri di gendongan Ji Min. "Jangan! Tete-mu ini lelah, Ji Min- _ie_. Tidak kasihan?"

"Tete-ku, Ji Min- _ie_ juga lelah menunggumu sejak tadi, tahu!"

Ji Min dan Tae Hyung sama-sama tertawa atas dialog bernada manja mereka.

Suara keduanya kian samar di telinga Jung Kook. Lalu tak berapa jauh, tubuh keduanya tertelan toko sepatu di pertigaan jalan.

Rasa cemburu menyergap Jung Kook. Jung Kook juga ingin bisa sedekat itu dengan Ji Min.

"Sudah cukup, Tuan Jeon."

Suara berat tak asing menyapa pendengaran Jung Kook. Jung Kook menoleh, Kim Nam Joon sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sepertinya sudah selesai dengan urusannya di toko tadi.

"Kita akan ke Tokyo dua jam lagi. Dan lelaki itu sudah bersama lelakinya, 'kan?" tanya Nam Joon. Ia jadi satu-satunya orang yang tahu Jung Kook mencintai Ji Min.

Kim Nam Joon itu, dialah yang paling mengenal Jung Kook. Jung Kook tidak bisa merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Meski statusnya _pengawal pribadi_ Jung Kook, Jung Kook sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Ayo pulang dan memulai kehidupan baru, Tuan. Seoul bukan rumahmu, jika kau lupa."

Jung Kook mengangguk, ia mengerti. Jung Kook menggerakkan jemari tangannya, membuat bahasa tubuh.

Nam Joon tersenyum. "Iya, saya tahu Tuan cinta dia. Tuan, Park Ji Min itu orang yang beruntung."

Jung Kook mengerakkan jemarinya lagi.

"Karena dia dicintai oleh Tuan, tentu saja. Tuan mencintainya dengan sangat tulus," ujar Nam Joon. "Tuan tidak mau membuat surat untuknya? Kita bisa mengirimnya sebelum berangkat."

Jung Kook diam beberapa saat. Lalu menggeleng. Ia kembali berbicara melalui tangannya pada Nam Joon.

"Ya, pasti Tuan. Saya akan terus memantau kehidupan Ji Min untuk Tuan."

Jung Kook tersenyum. Nam Joon merasa senang melihat senyuman itu.

Tuannya, Jeon Jung Kook itu, dia jarang sekali bisa tersenyum dengan tulus dan lepas. Dia tuna wicara, orang tuanya menyerahkan penjagaan Jung Kook pada Nam Joon sejak ia masih anak-anak. Jung Kook pintar dan baik, tapi Nam Joon merasa tuannya itu diasingkan. Tidak banyak yang mampu menerima kehadirannya dengan tulus.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Nam Joon mendapati Jung Kook datang padanya dengan begitu riang. Seolah menemukan bongkahan permata. Ia menunjukkan foto Ji Min pada Nam Joon dan katanya, dengan isyarat tangan yang malu-malu, Jung Kook jatuh cinta pada Ji Min.

Nam Joon turut senang. Jung Kook lebih indah kalau bahagia begitu.

Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jung Kook tidak bisa siap memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang baru. Ketidakmampuannya dalam berbicara membuat Jung Kook takut tidak diterima. Itulah kenapa ia tidak bisa mendekat dan memberitahu hadirnya pada Ji Min.

Nam Joon pikir, untuk orang yang telah mencintai dengan tulus, harusnya Jung Kook juga bisa dicintai dan diterima dengan tulus

Nam Joon takjub. Jung Kook tahu bagaimana mencintai dengan tulus. Cinta yang sesuai hakikatnya. Bukan yang dibarengi apalagi dirajai oleh nafsu. Sehingga tampak sangat murni dan indah. Nam Joon berani bertaruh, cinta Jung Kook itu tidak hanya berlaku untuk kemarin dan saat ini, tapi akan selamanya.

Nafsu itu cenderung buruk. Ketika banyak orang yang salah mencampur-adukkan nafsu jahat dengan cinta, Jung Kook tidak. Kerap kali, cinta dibarengi dengan nafsu ingin memiliki orang yang kita cintai dan dicintai balik olehnya. Padahal hakikat cinta yang tulus adalah membiarkan.

Cinta itu seharusnya: Aku cinta kamu. Terserah diriku, ini jadi urusanku. Mau bagaimana kamu terhadapku, terserah kamu, itu urusanmu.

Dan Jung Kook begitu. Ia cinta Ji Min. Begitu saja. Terserah Ji Min mau bagaimana.

Biar saja. Tidak apa meski Ji Min hanya mampu Jung Kook miliki sebatas potret dalam foto. Tahu Ji Min hidup dengan baik saja Jung Kook sudah tenang. Mencintai Ji Min saja sudah membuat hatinya senang.

 _Pada Kim Tae Hyung, kau tahu aku cemburu pada hadirmu? Kumohon jaga Ji Min. Kumohon buat Ji Min bahagia. Karena aku tidak mampu melakukannya sebaik kau._

* * *

End.

Note: hurt lagi, orang ke tiga lagi, tersakiti lagi, hiks. kookie, maafkan dedek ya, kamu selalu jadi yg tersakiti di antara vmin. Tp percayalah, dedek cinta kookie. Cintaaaaaa sangat.

Saya emang suka bikin cerita tentang _cinta yang tulus_. Jangan lihat di poin tersakitinya, lihatlah di poin mencintai dengan tulus itu sendiri.

Kayak cinta Severus Snape buat Lily Evans. Yaaa kayak cinta tulus kebanyakan fans buat idolanya. Ngga apa-apa idola milik bersama, ngga tahu eksistensi dia, ngga pernah dia temui. Asal si idola bahagia, dia juga bahagia. Si idola sedih, dia juga sedih. Fans ini akan berusaha membuat idolanya bahagia, dan ngga akan nyakitin idolanya, apalagi ninggalin. Dalam keadaan apapun. Kalian gitu 'kan ke idola kalian? Maka itulah tulus.

Kamu boleh mencintai siapapun. Bebas! Cinta itu indah, cinta itu benar.

Let's love each other, guys! Don't forget to love yourself too :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Batang, 1 Januari 2017

Jena florn


End file.
